


Trigger Happy

by seraphic_gate



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT3, Sexual implications, Threesome - M/M/M, Triggershipping - Freeform, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: Shorts of Ryuu, Gaku, and Tenn in various cute and happy scenes where they just really love each other a lot. (Now introducing the cute & spicy scenes.)





	1. Wagashi (TennRyuu)

“They’re a gift for you.”

Tenn looked at the delicately arranged sweets set out on the tray. Each one was a miniature work of art, made of mochi and bean paste. 

“I can’t possibly eat these.”

Ryuu sat next to him on the couch and frowned as he pinched Tenn’s ribs, unable to pull any skin between his fingers. “You’re skinny enough,” he said. “You can spare room for a piece of wagashi or two, they’re tiny.”

“No, I mean—“ he shook his head, trying not to smile so much. “It’s true, I’ve told you not to spoil me on sweets. But the main problem is that these are just too cute. Your big hands can certainly get up to some delicate work.”

Ryuu blushed at that, which was what Tenn had intended.

“The bunnies are especially cute.” He picked one up. A little ball of pink and white with shaped ears and a tail. “Since you made a few, I suppose at least one can be sacrificed.”

Ryuu smiled. “Yes, please try one! I worked very hard to make their flavor good, too.”

Tenn liked all sorts of sweets, from the refined flavor of a panna cotta to the heavy decadence of a chocolate mousse, but he appreciated Japanese desserts for their subtle flavors.

He made a show out of placing one of the tiny rabbit treats on his tongue, since Ryuu was watching so intently. The flavor was the essence of a cherry blossom falling on the wind, almost intangible. 

He grabbed Ryuu by the collar and pulled him into a kiss while the wagashi still melted in his mouth. Ryuu wasn’t much for roughness. Tenn could feel him tense up in alarm. He forced himself to be gentle, to be sweet. To enjoy the subtlety of Ryuu’s affection.

He broke their kiss and swallowed what remained. “If I eat all this rice and sugar, you have to give me a workout later. Promise?”

“Of course.”

Ryuu blushed and watched him, lovingly, adoringly, as he inspected each of the cute offerings and tasted them. A taro leaf with a gradient of warm green. A cute strawberry. A bit of jelly made to look like a fish bowl. Deceptive things that looked like pancakes or cupcakes. 

He stopped after each one to catch their elusive flavors, keeping Ryuu’s rapt attention all the while. Between each, he took a sip of tea to cleanse his palette. 

“You are an artist, Ryuu.”

“I’m happy that you like them. They were fun to make.”

“You know if have been happy with any kind of sweets. Why such a delicate and special thing?”

He shrugged. “When I saw them in my recipe book, they made me think of you.”

Tenn wrinkled his nose at the idea. “And why is that?”

“They’re so cute, but...” He paused to choose his words carefully. “They’re complex, too.”

Tenn smiled at his diplomacy. “You mean that I’m finicky and difficult.”

“Not at all!”

“Ha. You’re not wrong.”

Ryuu seemed to understand that he was being teased, and sank back into the couch, staring at Tenn again with the same rosy, half-lidded look. “Well, it takes a lot of time and practice to get you to be sweet.”

It wasn’t often that Ryuu gave him sass, but he loved it when he did. “Is that so?” He leaned over to Ryuu again, pushing into his lap, pulling on his collar. “Unlike your lovely treats, I’m afraid I’m not subtle, traditional, or delicate.”

Ryuu grinned. “But you are special.”


	2. An Early Present (GakuTenn)

Gaku brought a box wrapped in shiny pink paper with a black ribbon. He set it on Tenn’s table. This was the house that he shared with the rest of the Kujo family, if you could call it a family. Neither Kujo Senior or the girl was ever around.

“Happy birthday,” he said.

Tenn gave him a wry smile. “It better not be alcohol. I won’t be twenty for another week.”

“Don’t worry, there will be plenty of that on the day.”

“The day after.” Tenn. turned his nose up, indignant as always, and toyed with the end of the longer side of his hair. “I have to perform all night on my birthday.”

Gaku sighed. “Even your birthdays belong to your fans.”

Tenn grabbed the box and began to tear it open.

“Hey, it’s not your birthday yet!”

“Then you should have waited to give it to me.”

“What a brat.”

Tenn opened the box and smiled, realizing its contents. It was a framed photo of them from four years ago, their first photo shoot together, before they’d even done their first live. It was between sets too, a shot when Tenn wasn’t giving his iconic angel smile. Ryuu was drinking from a water bottle and Gaku was lecturing about something. He couldn’t remember what, but he did remember that day.

“I hoped you’d open it when I wasn’t here.”

“Why? I like it.”

Gaku groaned. Any reaction Tenn gave with him present was probably for his benefit. “You don’t seem to have a lot of pictures around.” The Kujo house’s decorating was sparse. It looked like a hotel, with nothing personal inside.

Tenn held the photo to his chest and turned his back to him, as if to protect it. “I like it.”

“Four years and I still never know if you’re serious.”

Tenn turned again. “I came onto you just after this shoot, do you remember that?”

Gaku sputtered and felt his face heating up. “I forgot all about that!” He said. “Thats not why I gave it to you if that’s what you think. It’s just a a good picture, we all look like ourselves there, I think.”

Tenn walked across the living room to a bookshelf. He owned so many books, but Gaku had no idea when he’d ever have time to read them. He wondered if Tenn actually slept, or if he was a vampire.

“I never thanked you,” he said, as he placed the picture in its frame safely on the shelf. “I wanted to, but things seemed awkward.”

“I’ve forgotten about it,” Gaku said. “You were a snotty 16 year old back then, I disregarded the entire thing.”

“First you called me a brat,” he said. “And with much less humor than you do now. Then you said, I remember it very clearly, ‘if all you want is a warm body with a cock attached, find one your own age.’”

Gaku snorted. “Oh yeah.”

“Thank you for turning me down.”

“You were 16, what else would I have done?”

“You could have done a lot of things.” Tenn sighed. “It took me a long time to realize how lucky I was that you are the kind of man you are.”

“You were just a lonely kid who’d never been told ‘no.’ I never held it against you.” 

“I just wanted you to know,” Tenn said, playing with his hair again. “You were wrong, I didn’t just need a warm body.”

“Don’t get weird now, Tenn.”

Tenn clicked his tongue. “I wanted you to know. I went to you because I’d never known an honest person in my work before. I thought you’d treat me well. It was a logical decision, but made by a naive version of myself.” 

“So did you ever find someone your own age?” 

Tenn laughed. “No.”

“Hm.”

In the picture resting on the shelf, Tenn didn’t look much younger than he did now. He’d already reached his adult height at 16, and he hadn’t put on any weight since then. His voice stayed the same, his mannerisms were all the same. The only thing that was different four years later was the honesty in his smile.

“You earned my respect that day, that’s why I did something like that.”

“Teenagers do conflate sex with love.”

“And, I do love you.”


	3. Warm (RyuuGaku)

Ryuu shook ice and whisky in the metal cocktail shaker Gaku had gotten for his birthday last year or the one before, he was too intoxicated to remember. It was engraved with Trigger’s logo and symbols, and checker patterns. It was unofficial and handmade by a fan.

“Don’t be fussy,” Gaku said. Ryuu knew that he would drink whisky straight, but to be a good guest, he felt he should at least put it on ice.

“You’ve got to appreciate the flavor, Gaku.”

“Fine fine,” Gaku snorted. He was already past the state of drunkenness that he would have allowed in public. This Gaku only came out at Ryuu’s house.

The idea of his house being a safe place where Gaku could drop his inhibitions completely (through the consumption of alcohol or otherwise) made him smile. 

“Japanese whiskey tastes better shaken,” he said, pouring Gaku another glass on the rocks. “The ice infuses just enough water that it brings out the flavors.”

Gaku took a sip. “Ah, you’re right. You would know better than me.” Food and spirits were one of Ryuu’s areas of expertise, after all. 

He shoved the glass into Ryuu’s face. “Drink!”

“I’ve had two,” Ryuu laughed. “and I can pour my own!”

Gaku narrowed his eyes at him. “Don’t get all straight laced on me. Drink.”

Ryuu poured another glass. “Okay.”

Gaku was on number four, and downed it to start another. He had a higher tolerance for alcohol. It was a little embarrassing, but despite Ryuu’s size, he would get surprisingly drunk after just a few. That didn’t stop him from taking another. They were in for a night at his home, after all.

He felt Gaku’s head drop heavy onto his shoulder. This would never happen anywhere else.

“You’re the best drinking partner,” Gaku said, “Because you’re big and soft.”

Ryuu laughed. He was pretty far gone himself, after just three. “I’m a good pillow, right?”

Gaku attempted number six, but when he lifted it to his mouth, it spilled out of the side of his mouth. “Oops.”

Ryuu picked up a napkin and dabbed the corner of his mouth to clean up the mess. 

Gaku was looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. His pale skin was flushed. He smiled a goofy grin. “You’ll make a good wife someday, Ryuu.”

“Did you mean husband?”

Gaku pondered got a moment and then snorted a laugh. “Yeah, I meant husband! Haha, you’d be a funny looking wife.”

Ryuu smiled. “I like to cook and clean though!”

“That’s too traditional, I want a modern day wife.”

“Hmm, so how about Tenn? He’s as modern as they come.”

“Tenn would be terrible to get drunk with, he’s small and bony!”

Ryuu chuckled and pet Gaku’s head. “That’s why I have two shoulders.”

Gaku made a pleased sound deep in his chest and his body drooped, like his bones had turned to jelly. His head rolled from Ryuu’s shoulder into his lap, cheek pressed against his thigh. Ryuu could feel his warmth through his jeans, and maybe a little drool, but that was okay.

He cupped his palm onto Gaku’s head and carded his fingers through his hair. Gaku had soft, shiny hair with a natural wave. It was nice to touch, and he was too drunk not to indulge in simple tactile pleasures. 

Gaku made another happy sound, almost like a cat purring. He’d go to sleep like that if Ryuu let him, but that wasn’t what a good host would do.

“Come on Gaku, time for bed.”

Gaku groaned in protest as Ryuu lifted him off the sofa and shambled towards his room. His own drunkenness plus most of Gaku’s weight against him made it hard, but he managed to clear the doorframe without injury.

Gaku flopped onto the bed, splayed out like a murder victim. Ryuu laughed and tried pulling his shoes off, which was not going well until he remembered he needed to untie them first. Gaku was always wearing cool boots, after all.

He fought against his clouded head and Gaku’s aimless flailing to pull the button down shirt and his belt off, leaving Gaku in an undershirt and some unbuttoned jeans. Then maybe he’d be comfortable enough, Ryuu thought.

Gaku was giddy-laughing the whole time.

“Ryuu, I’m cold!”

He sounded like a little kid. “So pull up the blanket then?”

Gaku sat up to grab the blanket but grabbed the front of Ryuu’s shirt instead, pulling him down with him as he crashed back into the mattress. 

He found himself on his back against Gaku in something like a choke hold as Gaku squeezed his neck as if he were an enormous teddy bear.

The best thing to do now would be to wait for Gaku to fall asleep, then carefully remove himself from the bed. But as Gaku’s arms relaxed and their position shifted into less of a wrestling move and more of a comfortable tangle of arms and legs, he began to drift off, and the couch seemed too far away to bother.

It was warm, like when his little brothers would get scared and crawl into his bed in the middle of the night. The sound of breath, the beat of another heart—he missed it. 

Even if he lived at home, his brothers were getting too old. They’d be embarrassed to snuggle with big Ryuu aniki.

Gaku would be embarrassed tomorrow too, but this was fine. He looked cute in that moment, with his mouth wide open and a little drool on his lips. Ryuu pushed a piece of his hair away, so carefully arranged most of the time and now hanging around his face in a messy mop.

“Goodnight, Gaku.”

—-

Gaku woke to a throbbing headache and the smell of breakfast. He hoped it was something rich and greasy to drown his hangover in.

He hobbled out of bed and found Ryuu cooking a traditional Japanese breakfast with grilled fish, miso soup, and omelette rice. His mouth watered.

“How is it you never get a hangover when we drink?”

Ryuu smiled and set a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on the counter in front of him. “I guess because I get drunk quicker than most people, so I don’t end up drinking as much alcohol in the long run.”

“Lucky. Must be something about that metabolism.”

“Hm. Well, at least it means I’m sober enough this morning to make you breakfast.”

Gaku vaguely remembered laughing about Ryuu’s domestic skills like it was the funniest thing ever. In the sober light of day, it wasn’t funny at all. It was inspiring. To see someone so masculine also be so gentle and caring, Gaku and the rest of the male species had a lot of catching up to do.

“You’ll make someone really happy someday.”

“Hm?” Ryuu looked at him blankly as he set down a plate stacked with omelette. “Aren’t you happy right now?”

“Heh, well...”. Gaku shook his head. It was too early to try and explain. “Yeah, I am.”


	4. Hug (GakuRyuuTenn)

Tenn was silent. The emotional strain was getting to him. Like a strong tree, he needed to bend more or he’d be snapped in half.

It was the Trigger dressing room between sets. Not enough time to change out of costume. 

Gaku stood. He walked over to Tenn. he opened his arms wide and closed them around him, pulling tenn’s back against his chest.

Tenn didn’t move for a second.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m hugging you.” Gaku said it with the tone of a parent forcing a child to accept his punishment. “You know what a hug is, right?”

“ _Why_ are you doing it?”

Before Gaku could think of an answer that wouldn’t immediately end this situation, he felt the heavy impact of another body against his back. Ryuu, with arms large enough to enfold them both, had sensed a hug occurring and was not about to be left out.

Gaku felt his chest being compressed under the embrace, it was so strong.

“Look what you started.”

Gaku tried to breathe. “Ryuu, I appreciate the assist, but could you let off a little?”

Ryuu let out a big exhale and relaxed his arms. Seemed like he was holding in a lot of feelings, too.

“Everything will be okay!” Ryuu said. 

Tenn groaned. “This is assault.”

“Funny, you’re not trying to get out of it.”

“That’s blaming the victim.”

Ryuu squeezed hard until neither of them could talk. “Guys stop fighting!”

“Okay, okay.” Tenn acquiesced and let his weight drop. His head fell against Gaku’s shoulder. 

Gaku petted his hand over Tenn’s hair, hoping it wasn’t too much to ask. Tenn allowed it.


	5. I love you (TRG with sex scene)

Tenn threw his head back against Gaku’s shoulder. 

Gaku chuckled softly, planted a kiss against his ear. “Is Ryuu’s dick really that good?” 

Tenn couldn’t respond for the moment. Ryuu was standing at the foot of the bed with Tenn’s legs thrown over his shoulders. Gaku’s support, though it came at the cost of such ridicule, was the only thing keeping him from flying all over the bed like a rag doll under the power of his thrusts into him.

Ryuu kissed him too, on the knee he was wearing over his shoulder. Both of them were smiling and so self-satisfied, like they’d finally found the undoing of him and couldn’t be happier about it.

But he couldn’t argue. Ryuu’s dick really was that good.

He clutched Gaku’s arm as he came. His body wound up tight for a hot second and then spiraled apart like a galaxy, stars and all.

It felt like he was falling, but Gaku had him the whole time.

“I guess so.” Gaku looked at him panting, then up at Ryuu. “I’m jealous.”

“Of him or me?” Tenn laughed, regaining his composure. He couldn’t lay blissfully in the afterglow for too long and let them gloat at his defeat.

Ryuu had kindly set his legs back down on the bed. Tenn sat up and gave him a kiss, a real kiss.

“I could say both.” Gaku sighed dramatically. 

“He isn’t finished,” Tenn said. He hooked his arm around Ryuu’s neck and turned to Gaku, presenting him. Ryuu didn’t talk much during these times, but he smiled sheepishly and gave a little laugh.

“If you want to.” His voice was meek in spite of everything, his face all cute and red. 

“Don’t give me a look like that,” Gaku said. Tenn moved out of the way as Gaku embraced Ryuu around the neck. “Of course I want to, you don’t have to give me puppy eyes.”

Ryuu didn’t speak much, but he communicated better than either of them. Tenn watched in silent awe at the way he guided Gaku back into the bed, showing him where to go and how to sit with soft touches and kisses, without a word.

Since the disparity in their sizes was not so huge, Ryuu got back into bed on his knees and knelt over Gaku. 

Tenn played his part and acted as a nice warm pillow, letting Ryuu place Gaku comfortably against him.

It was a rare thing for Gaku to take. Giving was always more his thing. So in this case, Ryuu was very careful in preparing him, and Tenn didn’t tease him at all for the groans he made as Ryuu pressed in. Not everyone had Tenn’s tolerance for so much of both length and girth as Ryuu had.

“You feel really good,” Ryuu said. “Gaku.” Maybe it was just Tenn that he was quiet with.

Gaku swallowed down a whimper. Tenn wondered if he weren’t here, if Gaku would feel more comfortable to let Ryuu work pathetic sounds out of him. But then he wouldn’t get to hear them. 

“Relax now,” he said sweetly, and carded his fingers through Gaku’s hair. He knew he liked it. Sexual or not, Gaku always purred like a kitten any time Tenn showed him a little affection.

He deserved more than Tenn could give him.

Fortunately there was Ryuu, with his big heart full of passion, big hands, and big everything. Tenn envied the way their bodies fit together, how Gaku could wrap his legs around him, instead of being helpless to do any more than let them dangle in the air, like Tenn had been.

Gaku whined as it started to feel good for him. Tenn kissed his cheek. “How is it?”

“I’m not there,” Gaku said in a voice that was between a groan and a sigh. “Help me?”

“Hm.” Tenn surveyed the situation. He and Ryuu were so perfectly entwined, he couldn’t even get a hand in to touch Gaku’s cock. He wasn’t even sure that Ryuu would be able to.

But Gaku was panting and whimpering, and absolutely _needing_.

He did his best to speak low and sweet against Gaku’s ear. “Gaku, I love you.”

Gaku tensed up. “Don’t say that if you don’t mean it,” he said between gasps of air. “It’s not funny.”

“I mean it.”

Even Ryuu was given pause. “Tenn...”

“I love you both.” He wrapped his arms around Gaku’s neck from behind him, fingers threading through silver hair, kisses landing against his ear. “I love you, Gaku.”

“Ah—“

With a final groan, Gaku’s body arched against Ryuu’s and released what was pent up between them. Ryuu gave in to the tightness all around him and let go at almost the same moment.

It was beautiful when they moaned that way with their deep voices together, Tenn thought.

Ryuu slumped into the bed, coy and affectionate once again, ready to share all the attention Gaku was getting.

Tenn scratched their heads each with one hand.

“I love you too, Gaku,” Ryuu said, snuggling against him. He couldn’t have been happier.

“Yeah, but I knew that already.”

“Don’t you love us, Gaku?” Tenn said, and let the teasing tone sneak in again. 

“Come here, you.”

He’d forgotten how strong Gaku was, or how little he himself weighed, or maybe he’d underestimated both. No sooner had Gaku gotten an arm around his waist than Tenn was tossed into the middle of the bed, bouncing on the mattress before Ryuu held him still. Gaku rolled over, and both trapped him under their arms.

“You belong right here.”

“Yeah,” Ryuu laughed. “See? The gap between us is perfectly Tenn-shaped.”

“Gross.” Tenn couldn’t hide his smile.


	6. Morning With You (RyuuGaku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to come up with something for 10/8 so I’m sorry if it comes off rushed. It’s kind of a continuation of the last Ryuu/Gaku chapter. I will definitely try to post for 10/9 tomorrow even if it’s just a doodle (you can follow my art on @shippy_things twitter)

#   
Only two years ago, Ryuu had met Gaku Yaotome. On that night, he couldn’t believe what was happening when his name fell from the lips of that remarkable man—That he’d come to the square just to meet someone as plain as Ryuu Tsunashi. Such a beautiful man whose every expression had Ryuu’s heart racing.

The same man was now rolling around in Ryuu’s bed, groaning pathetically, naked with a sheet tangled around his legs, hungover, begging for breakfast.

Ryuu was already awake, in his robe, pouring a glass of water from the refrigerator. He returned to the bedroom, picking up the trail of Gaku’s clothes left like breadcrumbs in the hallway. He vaguely remembered the drunken walking-while-undressing Gaku had done. 

He deposited his clothes in the laundry and handed him the glass of water.

Gaku groaned. “Why’d you let me drink so much?”

“I can’t manage your drinking when I’m just as drunk.”

“But you’re not hung over!”

Ryuu shrugged. He was a large man with a high metabolism. Though he got drunk quickly, he also sobered up quickly. 

Gaku drank greedily from the glass of water while looking up at Ryuu with those scary eyes of his narrowed at him. 

That glare would have chilled him to the bone once upon a time, but now he found it kind of cute. Ryuu ruffled that head of messy silver hair and kissed his cheek. Upon closer inspection, Gaku smelled like sweaty funk. “Wow, you need a shower, too.”

“Food.”

“Okay.”

Ryuu returned to the kitchen to prep a meal, something quick and simple. An omelette with the leftovers of last night’s steak, some rice, and a few sparse vegetables. 

It would get some protein, vitamins, and a little grease into Gaku’s system to fight all that alcohol.

Before he could start chopping, he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist from behind.

“I thought you wouldn’t move until I fed you,” Ryuu laughed.

“Let me cook.”

“Are you sure?” Gaku’s head rest on his shoulder like he could fall asleep again right there. “I feel fine, I don’t mind.”

Gaku pushed him out of the way. Standing at 183 cm himself, he was one of the only men Ryuu knew that could do that to him. 

“I won’t let you spoil me all the time,” Gaku said. Now wearing his boxer shorts and a pair of Ryuu’s slippers, he tied an apron around himself to prevent any unfortunate pan spatter burns.

Ryuu clapped him on the shoulder. “All yours.” He turned to the fridge to try and find anything that might help with Gaku’s hangover, since he was so intent on cooking.

Orange juice with extra ice and a little splash of vodka. He stirred it into a glass. 

“Is that a good idea?”

Ryuu shrugged. “My dad says that a little more the next day helps a lot. He calls it the ‘hair of the dog that bit you.’”

Gaku pressed his eyes shut and rubbed the back of his head like it ached especially there. “Something bit me, all right. I’ll try anything.”

He sipped the glass in moderation. They had nowhere to be that day, a rare opportunity when their days off lined up. It didn’t matter much if they drank before noon on day like this, but Gaku was careful, still.

“Once bitten and twice as shy. He would say that, too.”

Ryuu took a stool by the counter and was content to watch Gaku cook. The image of the man standing under the lights in the square was among his fondest memories, and that man was in his kitchen now making him eggs in his underwear under the light of the 10 AM sun in the window.

“What’s with the dopey look on your face?”

Ryuu didn’t think Gaku was watching him, but he forgot about the mirrored panel behind the stove. 

“Oh, I uh—“ he looked around for any distraction. “I must still be sleepy, I should make my morning run and wake myself up.”

Gaku plopped a plate of omelette down in front of him. “If you do that, I’m going back to sleep.”

The bright yellow egg was presented with a swirl of red curry. Ryuu supposed that since Gaku grew up in a restaurant that he had developed this habit of making food look as appetizing as it tasted.

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”

There was little talking over meals when they were both so hungry, and soon the plates were clean. Gaku rinsed them and set them inside the dishwasher. 

“Now, how about that shower?”

Ryuu looked up at the question. “You can go first. I’ll get my run out of the way while you—“

Gaku grabbed him by the wrist. Had it been Tenn, or most anyone else, Ryuu wouldn’t have budged at the tug. His three brothers combined couldn’t move him. But Gaku was big enough to pull him to his feet as long as Ryuu didn’t object, and he didn’t.

Ryuu blushed as he allowed himself to be pulled down the hall by the hand. “What about your hangover?”

“Feels better already.”

In the bathroom, they brushed their teeth, an unspoken agreement between them to cleanse themselves of morning breath. It wasn’t as spontaneous as things used to be, but that was part of what made it charming. Gaku knew which towel he’d want, and exactly what temperature to set the water. 

Once their bodies were slick with water, Ryuu held Gaku close to him and carded his hands through his hair. He doubted Gaku’s headache was gone, and rubbed his thumbs in gentle circles against his temples.

Gaku smiled like a pleased cat. Ryuu’s younger self could have never imagined Gaku Yaotome making such a cute face. 

It was still an adventure every day just to see what expression would grace his face.


	7. Spoil Me (RyuuTenn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a drabble for now! I may expand some of these shorter ones later.

#   
Tenn: Can I come over?

It was 11 PM when Ryuu got the message. A strange request, but he was still awake to receive it himself, so he couldn’t nag Tenn for being up too late.

Ryuu: You’re welcome here any time.

It was 11:30 when Tenn arrived at his door.

“Are you all right?” Ryuu asked, leading him inside. He took his coat and hung it for him.

Tenn stood there like he wasn’t sure where he should go.

“I’m fine, I just—“

“Tenn.” Ryuu put his hands on Tenn’s shoulders. He could feel the tension there and began to rub. “I know what it means when you want to be here this late.”

Tenn’s muscles loosened up under his hands and he nuzzled into Ryuu’s arm like a cat. “If I wanted to be teased, I’d have called Gaku.”

Ryuu felt Tenn’s weight fall back against him. He smiled. “So then, you want just me this time?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No!” He laughed again because it was awkward and not because there was any issue with that. “I’d be more than happy to. It’s just...”

He trailed off, wondering if he should just stop thinking and take a gift that was given. Not that he minded sharing with Gaku—in fact, he rather preferred it that way since he loved Gaku just as much—but getting Tenn all to himself was a rare thing. He didn’t want to mess that up with his questions, but he couldn’t just not worry.

“Tenn, if you need me then there must be something wrong, isn’t there?”

Tenn turned in his arms to face him. His lips were puckered up into a pout. “I can be selfish once in a while,” he said. His cheeks blushed, as if this admission of self-interest were his deepest secret. “Is that so bad?”

“Not at all.” He pulled Tenn to him and held their bodies flush together. With Tenn against his chest, he kissed the top of his head. He didn’t know what had Tenn in this mood, but he would do anything he could to make it better. “If you want to be spoiled, you came to the right place.”

Tenn hummed against him. “I want you to be selfish with me, too.”

“I can do that.”


	8. Tenn Gets Cockblocked (TennGaku)

# GakuTenn Second  
Tenn had no idea the first time he thought he’d like it if Gaku touched him, but it kept happening, and that was annoying.

It was bad enough when it was just “I wish Gaku would hug me the way he hugs Ryuu” and “I wish Gaku would rub my back the way he does to Nikaido-san when they get drunk together.” They were becoming better friends all the time so that much seemed natural. It just wasn’t very much like him and he wasn’t used to it.

Then one day that intrusive thought was more like “I wish Gaku would take those huge hands of his and choke me,” and he knew he had a problem.

On the set of the Star Journey shoot, Gaku knocked on the dressing room door to make sure no one was changing. They were all men on the set, they always were, but he never stopped doing that.

He opened the door. Tenn had already seen the King Orion costume, but it made him wince again because of a sudden intrusive thought that he’d like to rub his bare skin up against it all the little metal bits.

He was a teenager and also a professional virgin so he had to cut himself some slack for that.

“Tenn, your brother’s crying. Could you come help?”

“What did you do to him?”

Gaku put his hands on his hips and puffed up his chest. “Why the hell do you assume I did anything?” God it was fun to mess with him. “He had to kill the younger Izumi on stage and he got too into character and now he’s crying.”

“Well then let Izumi take care of it, he’s the one who wants to coddle him.”

“Fine, he’s not my brother.”

Gaku pushed past Tenn and sat down on the couch, cracking open a soda.

Tenn snatched it out of his hand. “You’re not done for the day. The bubbles will make you sing like a frog.”

Gaku grumbled and then acquiesced, waving his hand in a haughty gesture. “Then why don’t you bring me some water, Sardinia.”

He’d throw it at him if he wasn’t in costume.

Tenn humored him and retrieved a bottled water from the mini refrigerator in the Trigger dressing room. 

He twisted the cap off and took a swig of it himself before handing it to Gaku.

“Well _thanks_ ,” he scoffed, and took it.

Tenn smiled and spoke teasingly. “It’s my indirect kiss.”

Gaku glanced away somewhere fast before drinking, like maybe he hadn’t taken it as a joke.

Tenn slid into the couch on one knee peeking out from the billowing skirts of his costume. “Are you blushing?”

Gaku turned his head back and his eyes widened at the sight of Tenn’s face so close to him. 

The shrill voice of Manager Anesagi interrupted them. “Gaku!” Anesagi threw the door open. “You need to go to makeup and get freshened up.”

“Yeah, Yeah.”

“Tenn, you won’t shoot again until their scene is done, but please be careful with that costume, you’ll get the bottom wrinkled.

Tenn stood up and flattened his skirts. “Fine, I wasn’t having any fun anyway.”


	9. Family Vacation (RyuuTenn)

# RyuuTenn  
The day was a bit cloudy, but Ryuu wouldn’t let some scattered showers ruin a rare opportunity to visit the ocean with his brothers.

Tenn couldn’t blame him. It was their only down time for months to come. Seeing as how Idolish7 was filming on location somewhere and Aya-chan was still out of the country, if not for Ryuu’s invitation he’d have just spent his vacation at home with a book.

Instead, he was in the passenger seat of a minivan with three mini-ryuus in the back seat.

“Where’s Gaku-nii?” The little one asked. 

“Gaku’s taking his mom and grandpa on a nice vacation,” Ryuu said. 

“Oh.”

“But you’re glad that Tenn-nii is here, right?”

“Yeah!”

The oldest one leaned over with his phone at the ready. “Tenn-kun, say hi.”

Tenn-kun, he thought with a snort. The second eldest Tsunashi brother was in high school now and wanted to sound cool. Tenn smiled and waved. “Hi.”

He heard a marked squeal on the other end. 

“Is it okay to do that?” Ryuu asked. 

Tenn shrugged. “It doesn’t bother me.”

But maybe the question wasn’t aimed at him. Tenn had caught wind of some drama from Ryuu’s family. The brother was being harassed at school. 

Tenn wondered if anyone in the Tsunashi family realized his, but the kid looked just like Ryuu. He was tall and he was already growing broad shoulders and a muscular build. He’d probably have a lot of girls harassing him, Trigger or no Trigger.

“My girlfriend isn’t obsessed with idols,” the brother replied. Idols weren’t _cool_. “But her mom really likes Trigger and Tenn is her favorite.”

“Ah, well...” Ryuu laughed. “All sorts of women love Tenn, right?”

Tenn shrugged. “If it helps her mom like you more, then I’m happy to help.”

The middle brother was a quiet one, content to play a portable video game console in the back of the car. 

The younger one couldn’t be excluded from a conversation for very long, though. “I learned a new song!” 

“Did you?” Tenn asked him. “What did you learn?”

“It’s a song to learn English!” He then began to recite the alphabet song. Not a bad rendition, but he did run many of the letters together. 

“Very good.”

“You know, Tenn knows a fair bit of English,” Ryuu said. “You should ask him about it.”

But subjects of discussion didn’t last that long with the little one. “Are we at the beach yet?”

Ryuu laughed. “Almost.”

“We can’t go to the pier,” the older one said. “We’re going to stepdad’s beach because of all the fan girls. It takes longer. That’s why we’re staying overnight.”

“Ohhhh.”

“Sorry,” Ryuu said. He clutched the wheel of the van and sighed.

The eldest brother grumbled something, dipping into a kind of teenage angst that Tenn realized he had never been given the chance to experience firsthand. “As long as I don’t have to hang out with him while we’re there, I don’t mind the private beach.”

“Tsunashi-san isn’t so bad,” Ryuu said. “He takes care of mom, and he’s done a lot for us.”

“Whatever.” He put a pair of earbuds on and just like that, was no longer open for conversation.

“Sometimes I miss Gaku,” Tenn said. 

Ryuu laughed at that. “Only sometimes?” 

“At least he would know how to relate to your family.”

“But Gaku is an only child, and you have a brother yourself,” Ryuu said. “What did you do when he would pout?”

“Sing and dance. That’s what he loved.”

“Ah, well...” Ryuu sighed again, sounding tired. “My brothers aren’t so excited about that. Sometimes I wonder if they resent me a little for leaving home.”

“Now that is something I could relate to.”

***

“Tenn-ni! Tenn-ni!” The youngest of the brothers craved attention constantly. “Watch me! I can do a cartwheel!”

“Is harder to do on the sand,” Ryuu warned, but he hadn’t even gotten the sentence out of his mouth before the small boy tripped and fell.

Tenn worried that he might cry, but he was resilient. He plopped in the sand and laughed. “Haha, I fell on my butt!”

The older one had gotten over his sour mood by the time they got there and was willing to help. He knelt beside his youngest brother. “Come on, let’s build a sand castle.”

“I want Tenn-ni to watch.”

“I am watching,” Tenn laughed. “I don’t know how to build a sand castle. You two will have to show me how.”

“It’s easy, you just use the wet sand like this—“

As the youngest brother gave him instructions, Tenn looked up to see Ryuu looking fondly at him. He smiled back. Ryuu blushed and turned his head.

The middle brother and the most quiet of the three seemed to share Ryuu’s love of the ocean. He sat beside Ryuu and let the waves rush up to his feet, watching the horizon. Ryuu put his arm around the boy’s shoulder. 

Tenn found himself jealous of how the two seemed to communicate without words. Maybe because they both were shy.

“Now you do it!” The small one handed him the bucket.

“All right.”

Tenn filled the bucket with sand and patted it until it was dense. He turned it over in the spot where the next tower was needed.

“You did a good job!”

“Thank you. I learned from the best.”

The oldest brother laughed. “Tenn, you’re pretty good with kids.” He said that as if he wasn’t a kid himself.

“I have a brother, too.” He wondered if Riku would have enjoyed the beach, if he had ever been allowed to go.

“You should bring him too, next time. And Gaku, too.”

“I will try my best.”

***

After a long day playing on the beach, the youngest was so tired he had fallen asleep in Ryuu’s arms. The other two had gone on a walk to buy sparklers from a shop down the shore from where they were. They promised to be back before it got dark.

That left Tenn with Ryuu. They sat on the sand by the shore and watched the waves roll in and out.

“I thought you were a rare kind of person,” Tenn said, “But your brothers each are as kind as you are.”

“They can cause their fair share of trouble,” he laughed softly, trying not to wake the little one. 

The sun was setting and painting the horizon with an array of pink and purple hues. It had been a hot day, but a cool breeze was moving in from the ocean smelling of salt water. 

“I’m happy you could come along,” Ryuu said. He took a deep breath of the wind and exhaled in a contented sigh. “I like being here with you.”

Tenn leaned his head onto Ryuu’s shoulder. “Me too.”

Soon the two older boys returned with sparklers and matches. The youngest woke briefly due to the excitement, but went down again after expending just one sparkler. Ryuu had to take it from his hand.

Ryuu continued to cradle his sleeping form while Tenn took on the duty of snapping pictures. The two brothers made shapes in the light for about an hour or two before growing bored of it.

***

The hotel room had two beds.

Ryuu, still carrying the smallest boy, groaned. “There’s no couch?” 

“Two beds and five people, huh?” Tenn laughed. “That’s a family vacation for you.”

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Ryuu said. “Tenn, you can take the bed on the right.”

“Now that’s ridiculous.” Tenn laughed to himself. He addressed the two boys. They were starting to look tired, too. “Are you two okay sharing?”

“Yeah, that’s fine with us,” the older one said with a yawn. “As long as you guys take him.” He pointed to the unconscious youngest brother. “He kicks.”

Ryuu laughed. “Okay, okay.”

Tenn took a shower to rinse the sand and sea salt off himself before returning to the bed. The two boys were already asleep, exhausted from playing all day.

Tenn rubbed his hair dry with a towel rather than blowing is so that he wouldn’t wake them up.

“Tenn,” Ryuu whispered. “Is this really okay?”

Tenn slid into the bed and turned the light off. “You think I would try something with a six year old sleeping between us?”

As expected, Ryuu was flustered and stammered for his words. “That’s not what I was implying, I—“

“Shh. You’ll wake them.”

“Tenn, I...”

Tenn pulled the blanket up over them. If not for his little brother sleeping soundly between then, he might have cuddled up to Ryuu in spite of himself.

The little child’s body curled into him, clinging to his shirt. He mumbled. “Tenn-ni...”

He pet the child’s head and whispered. “I’m right here.”

He felt an arm hook around his shoulders. He looked up to find Ryuu sharing his pillow. He was so big he could easily hold them both.

He fell asleep like that, with Ryuu’s arm for a pillow, and was happy to sleep late in the morning until a squirming child woke them.


	10. Two to Two (GakuTenn)

# GakuTenn  
“Have you ever been with anyone?”

Gaku made a sour face at the question. It was too late at night for Tenn’s weird games. Ryuu had drank a bottle of wine and fallen asleep in a recliner. He probably wouldn’t wake up no matter how loud he and Tenn argued.

Gaku himself was not drunk enough for this. “What’s the point of that question?”

“Curiosity.”

At least he was honest. 

“Two times,” Gaku said with a groan. “Two big regrets.”

Tenn slid closer to him on the couch and began to smile, his eyes glittering with interest. Gaku had learned to sense danger coming with Tenn, and he was feeling it now. “You can’t drop a hook like that and expect me not to ask for details.” 

“Since when do you care?”

Tenn frowned at him. Gaku reconsidered his words, and found it surreal that Tenn could be bothered by such a small thing. It seemed only a year ago that he wouldn’t even stay in a room with him for very long unless he had to, and now they fell asleep together watching dramas on the couch every night they had off.

“About _that_ , I mean.” He knew Tenn cared plenty, just not about the details of his romantic history, or sex in general.

“I don’t have any of my own experiences,” he said. “I can’t have any, even if I wanted to.”

Gaku sighed. “Of course. You don’t have to tell me.” 

“But I get curious, and I thought if one of us had ever, it would be you.”

Gaku considered it. Feeding Tenn’s curiosity might be a good thing. He might learn some empathy, and there wasn’t much to lose. “Well, it’s not anything I’m proud of,” he said. “More of a cautionary tale.”

“Now I’m even more curious.”

Gaku ran a hand through his hair as he recalled memories he hadn’t expected to be filtering through that evening. “The first time it was with my girlfriend in high school. I thought everything was great, but. She dumped me the very next day.”

Tenn smiled again. This time it was warm, at least. Not what he was expecting. “How is someone with your face always striking out?”

_Always striking out_ must refer to his disastrous attempts to date Tsumugi, another wound he didn’t think he’d be pouring salt on tonight.

“It’s because of my stupid face,” Gaku grumbled. “The hottest guy and hottest girl should date, right? Or maybe because of who my dad was, I don’t know. That’s all the people at school cared about. I was dumb to think that she wanted me as more than that. You’re lucky you skipped high school.”

“Maybe.” Tenn looked a bit wistful. “So what about the second time?”

He groaned. “That was just before Trigger started. I felt like I wanted to be with someone and maybe it didn’t matter who. So I went to a bar and picked up an attractive girl. We both knew what it was, that wasn’t the problem. But when I touched her, it turned out...” He sighed. “I just couldn’t feel anything for her.”

Tenn stared vacantly at the commercials playing on the television in the background. “That sounds like you,” he said. 

Gaku had gotten carried away with his recollections and hadn’t noticed Tenn close the gap between them on the couch. He felt the weight of Tenn’s head fall onto his shoulder, his warmth at his side, and his slow breaths. 

Gaku sighed. “Are you sure you didn’t drink anything?”

“You’re lucky,” Tenn said. 

“Yeah, real lucky of me to fail at life twice over.” And three times if he counted Tsumugi, the one that hurt the most.

“You learned something important about yourself, something that defines you.”

“I guess.”

“I’ve never had anything like that.”

“Yeah, but, Tenn.” Gaku had to laugh at that. It was all kind of surreal with Tenn nuzzling into his shoulder like a happy kitten. “Its not like you need to. You already know who you are and what you want. You already knew that when you were twelve.”

The laughter must have stirred him, Gaku thought, because he lifted his head from his shoulder. But instead of retreating back to his spot on the couch, he leaned in farther.

Tenn gave him plenty of opportunity to protest or pull away, but he didn’t feel like he wanted to stop it from happening. When their lips met, Gaku knew for the first time that this was how it was supposed to feel. A simple kiss, gentle and warm, made his heart beat faster than anything he’d experienced before. Because it was Tenn.

Tenn pulled away and looked at him, waiting for a reaction.

It took a moment for his brain to catch up. He felt as if he’d been dropped back into reality after floating in space. “T-tenn!” he whispered, stammering. “Ryuu is right there, you know!”

Tenn turned his head to look over at Ryuu, fast asleep and dead to the world, hugging the empty bottle like it was a stuffed bear. “He looks so cute,” Tenn said. “Right?”

Gaku felt hot all over. He knew that his face must be red. With his pale skin, it was hard to hide it. “That’s not the point!”

Tenn grabbed his hand and stood, giving him a little tug. “Then, lets go to your room.”

“How can you say that so casually?”

“Don’t you want to?”

Tenn was looking at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, like he’d woken up today with “I wanna fuck Kujo Tenn” written on his forehead in permanent marker. If it was that easy to see, why had he only realized it himself less than a minute ago?

“It’s not that simple.”

“You can scold me instead if you like,”  
Tenn said. “Either way, lets go so you don’t wake Ryuu.”

“Fine.”

Tenn led him by the hand to his room, entering first as if it belonged to him. 

The short walk gave Gaku a moment to think. In this new light, those glances and clever half-smiles seemed so obvious, though he’d brushed them off before. 

He could almost pinpoint the moment Tenn had become his friend, but when had this new feeling come about? It didn’t feel unfamiliar. 

And when had Tenn known? Tenn smiled at him like he had been planning this exact scenario, to the point that Gaku was getting annoyed. It was so Tenn of him.

But when they were alone in his room with the door shut and locked, Tenn drew back his hand and twisted the ends of his hair between his fingers. 

“Hadn’t planned this far ahead, huh?” Gaku wondered if this was all some kind of test.

Tenn spoke softly. “I thought of every situation, but...”

He stepped closer to Gaku. The dumb shirt Tenn had on was from some fashion brand only he could get away with wearing. It was an ugly red plaid, but it had a scooped collar that slipped down on one side and showed off the delicate curve of his neck. 

“It’s not any fun that way, is it?”

Gaku swallowed. “You would rather I surprise you?”

Tenn turned his head up and looked at him with those rose-colored eyes he had. Gaku had never seen someone’s eyes so half lidded and blown just from looking at him. That Tenn could look that way at anything but a camera’s lens was hard to believe.

“Yes,” Tenn said. “Do you think you can?”

“Tenn...” He frowned. It was just like when they argued, but what Tenn wanted out of this provocation was different.

He slipped his arm around Tenn’s small waist and pulled him close. Tenn filled the space against his chest, his head perfectly nestled under his chin, like they were made to fit together.

“Why don’t you just say what you mean, Tenn?”

Tenn grumbled something against his neck. Still not exactly a confession, but as close as he was likely to get.

He kissed the top of Tenn’s head through his hair. It smelled like strawberry candy. 

Tenn took a deep breath as Gaku kissed his temple and his ear with no direction in mind, running fingers through his hair. He was going to relish the opportunity to touch Tenn in such an affectionate manner while the moment lasted, since Tenn would certainly protest before too long.

Sure enough, Tenn interrupted. He reached up and pulled Gaku into a kiss charged with his frustration, too hard, teeth scraping. 

Gaku cupped his hands around Tenn’s chin to urge him back a little. 

Tenn grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down as he planted himself at the edge of Gaku’s bed. Gaku knelt to accommodate the move and leaned his weight into hands at Tenn’s sides.

A fast learner as always, Tenn relaxed and allowed Gaku to be an equal partner in their kiss, giving way for his tongue and letting Gaku guide him.

Finally, he thought. He leaned Tenn back and began to remove his clothes, starting with the ugly shirt.

***

When morning came, Gaku opened his eyes to find Tenn’s face very close to his. He had almost thought the night was a dream, but Tenn’s soft breath against his shoulder was real and affirming.

A heavy weight over his waist was new, though.

He heard breathing in his ear and turned to find Ryuu there. He was holding Gaku in a spoons position with his arms around his waist.

Ryuu stirred and yawned before blinking his eyes and looking around, bewildered.

Gaku groaned. “When hell did you get here?”

“Uh.” Ryuu looked up, trying to remember. “I woke up and you two were gone so I looked around and you were both in here, and you looked so comfortable together I, well...” He sighed. “Sorry, I was drunk.”

A peal of laughter let him know that Tenn had woken up. “Let him stay,” he said. “He keeps the bed warm.”

“Then you be in the middle!”

Ryuu had already nodded off again, confining Gaku to his fate.

Tenn smiled at him. “Doesn’t this make the score even?”

“What are you talking about?”

“People you’ve woken up with, I guess. This makes it 2:2.”


	11. Sick (GakuTenn)

Gaku woke at 4 am to the sound of some banging around in the Trigger apartment. Ryuu was visiting his family that weekend, so that left only Tenn, otherwise it was some kind of intruder.

He saw the light under the bathroom door and fumbled over there in the dark, barefoot, in his shorts. The door knob wouldn’t budge when he tried it.

“Tenn?”

Tenn coughed before answering in a strained voice. “I’m fine, go back to bed.”

Gaku rattled the door knob as if it could become less locked somehow. “What’s wrong?”

The toilet flushed and the water ran.

Finally, Tenn opened the door. His eyes were dark, and not just from lack of sleep. His face was flushed. “I said I’m fine.”

Gaku blocked the door with his body to prevent Tenn from running off. When he pressed his palm against Tenn’s forehead he got his hand slapped away, but even the slight touch was enough.

“You’ve got a fever,” he said. “Did you just throw up in there?”

“It’s fine, I got it out.”

“It’s not fine!” 

What a night for Ryuu to be gone. Tenn was always more coalescent to Ryuu’s care than his. Gaku couldn’t even get a straight answer out of him.

“I’ll sleep it off.”

Gaku let Tenn pass and followed him toward his bedroom. He slumped and hit the doorframe as he went in. Gaku caught him.

“You need medical attention.”

“That’s ridiculous.” His voice sounded hoarse. “Just a cold.”

He shook himself out of Gaku’s grip and crashed into his bed. 

“You just wait there, I’ll handle it.”

“I don’t need anything, I’ll just sleep in tomorrow and it’ll be fine.”

“You can’t stop me.”

Tenn huffed at that. If he had the strength to get up and lock Gaku out of his room, he’d have done it already.

He went to the kitchen and flicked a light on. They’d only moved in a few months ago, and with their lack of administrative help lately, none of them had had a lot of time to unpack.

He dug through the pantry and then through the bathroom cabinet, but he couldn’t find any cold medicine.

He could hear Tenn coughing. If he couldn’t stop it, he might get laryngitis. 

“Store run,” he groaned and went back to his room to throw on a shirt and shoes. Then he realized in his sleepless state he hadn’t put pants on over his boxers and had to take his shoes back off.

***

The walk to a 24/hr store and back took less than twenty minutes. 

Tenn’s door was still open where he left it. He wasn’t asleep, still rolling around in a fit of coughs. 

When Gaku turned the lamp on, he saw that Tenn was pouring with sweat. 

He knelt beside the bed and held out to Tenn a soft strawberry mochi he’d picked up. “Here, see if you can eat a bite of this.”

“If I eat that, I’ll throw up again.”

“You can’t take medicine on an empty stomach. A little something sweet will help.”

Tenn sat up and frowned at him. “I didn’t ask you to go.”

“Just take it,” he groaned. “Here.” He held out a bottle of vitamin water, it would help to wash it down. “Don’t make me beg you, come on.”

Tenn took the bottle and the mochi. His hands were shaking. 

Gaku watched him eat a nibble of the mochi and swallow it. He made a face.

Gaku laughed. “Don’t like it?”

“I’m just imagining what it’ll taste like when it comes back up in a minute.”

“It won’t! It’s really mild, okay? It’s the only soft food I could find.”

He drank from the bottle. Gaku cracked open a bottle of liquid medicine. 

Tenn frowned. “That stuff smells foul.”

“Just shoot it back and wash it down. You’ve got to do something about that fever, and your cough is really bad.”

Gaku started to measure it out into a spoon before Tenn snatched it from him. “I can do it myself.”

“Fine, fine,” he said. “You do that and I’ll be back in a minute to check on you. Don’t get up or anything.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

Gaku rose from the side of the bed. He could hear Tenn’s _bleh_ at the taste of the cough syrup.

He chuckled to himself and returned to the kitchen. 

Gaku didn’t have any siblings. Ryuu would have been better at this. But, he had taken care of his grandpa before, and that old man was was even crankier than Tenn.

He set a kettle to boil and searched through the kitchen. Ryuu liked to cook, and kept the pantry well stocked with vegetables. Gaku cut some, especially the radish and onion, and threw them in a pot.

Once the kettle was steaming, he poured it over some green tea, and put in some ginger, lemon, and honey.

He returned to Tenn’s room with that and a damp washcloth.

“Is it staying down?” He asked.

“Seems to be.”

Tenn was laying back against his headboard, arms slack by his sides, as if every ounce of strength had been sapped out. His hair was stuck up on both sides with sweat. 

Gaku set the mug down to cool off a bit, and sat at the edge of the bed. 

Tenn scowled at him as he dabbed the cloth over his face. “Did you just turn into an 80 year old woman?”

Despite his verbal protest, his arms stayed by his sides. Gaku took that as an indication that he wasn’t hating this. “I’ve never seen you sweat this much, even after a 3 hr show.”

Finally, Tenn took the towel from his hand and pressed it against his cheek. He sighed. “You complain about Ryuu coddling me, but you’re the worst.”

Gaku smiled and lifted the tea. “This will help you keep from coughing your throat raw,” he said. “Don’t forget we’ve got a live on Friday.”

“I’ll be fine by then.”

He took a sip of the tea.

Gaku touched his hand to Tenn’s face again. He grumbled about it from behind the tea mug, but allowed it. “You’re still pretty warm,” Gaku said. “Maybe I should take you to the hospital.”

“I’ve had the flu before, it isn’t that serious,” Tenn said. “Now go wash your hands and hope you don’t get it, too.”

“All right.”

He needed to check on the soup anyway. When he looked, it was bubbling away, and wouldn’t be done for a while.

After washing up, he went back to Tenn’s room. 

“What is it now?”

Gaku disregarded his tone. “Do you want to come sit on the couch?”

“Why would I do that?”

“You can’t sleep, right? So come watch TV with me.”

Ten sighed and slumped his shoulders. “Stop it.”

“Tenn, this is normal caring-for-a-friend stuff, okay? Why are you getting all offended? Everybody gets sick.”

“I can take care of myself.”

That was the thing. The thing Gaku didn’t get. The realization of it slapped him in the face. 

It was always the same thing with Tenn. He took a deep breath and chose his words carefully.

“You can, but you don’t _have_ to.”

***

Gaku lifted the lid to the soup and checked its consistency. It was still thin, but that might be better for Tenn’s stomach. The vegetables were soft, and all it needed was a pinch of salt. Not too much seasoning.

He brought a bowl to the living room and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

Tenn waved his arm and made a needy little noise.

“You want me to spoon feed you?”

“No, just bring it closer.”

He was convinced that the cold medicine was mostly to thank for Tenn’s change in attitude. He lifted the bowl closer to him, and Tenn cradled it as he laid back into the couch.

“It’s good,” he mumbled, as he spooned some of it into his mouth, spilling a little down his chin.

Gaku sat down beside him, flu germs be damned. 

“Careful.” He steadied the spoon in Tenn’s hand. 

Tenn ate a few bites and then set the bowl aside. 

It was so early, they were watching cartoon shows for kids. The sun was peeking through the curtains. Tenn’s head slumped lazily like he may go to sleep, but he groaned and rubbed his shoulder.

“Sore?” Gaku remembered the last time he had the flu, and his whole back had ached worse than if he’d pulled it.

Tenn nodded.

It had to be the cold medicine. Tenn turned his back to him and leaned his head forward, exposing his neck and shoulders.

Gaku had to assess the situation to make sure it wasn’t some kind of trap. He carefully extended his hands to touch him.

He’d seen Tenn giddy with a fever and saying “I love you” before. This had to be something like that.

He started to knead the tense muscles. When Tenn sighed, he could feel his shoulders slack. 

“Is that helping?”

Tenn mumbled something to the affirmative.

He worked his shoulders a while longer, and then took a chance at massaging farther down his back. Tenn’s sigh at that sounded happier, a contented sound.

Before long, Tenn’s breath had slowed and his head sunk against the couch.

Gaku guided him back into a more balanced position against the armrest, with a pillow under his head. He was sound asleep.

He was kind of cute like that, sleeping innocently. Hard to believe how much damage he could do with a few words, or how icy his glare could be.

When he touched Tenn’s head, it was still a little clammy, but not so hot. He was going to be okay.

Gaku rearranged the pillows to support Tenn’s neck better and threw a light blanket over him. A yawn wormed it’s way out of him. Cleaning up the kitchen could wait.

***

When Ryuu returned home, he found Tenn asleep on the sofa at midday, which was worrying enough. But then Gaku was also passed out on the armchair nearby.

Gaku woke with a start as Ryuu felt his face. “Gaku, you’re burning up.”

Gaku coughed, and it sounded like throaty gunk was being knocked loose in his chest. “Ah, fuck.”


End file.
